Life is hard
by JujuBurst
Summary: Il est la depuis le début, avant même que la dust n’arrive dans le monde, il a créé d’innombrables monstres pour combattre les hommes et leurs créations dans le but de les anéantir, mais plus les années passaient, plus les hommes devinrent forts et sages, et il a réaliser qu’il avait besoin d’un héritier. AU, grimm!ruby.
1. Prologue

'On y est presque. On y est bientôt, Ruby.' C'était la pensée que se répétait Yang, encore et encore, elle avait cinq ans, elle était épuisée, alors qu'elle tirait un petit chariot rouge dans lequel sa petite soeur s'était endormie pendant le trajet.

Yang était partie après que leur père avait quitté la maison pour des courses, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

La nuit précédente, Yang avait trouvé quelque chose, une carte, menant quelque part au fond des bois de Patch. Et au dos de cette carte, il y avait une note, une note écrite par la mère de Yang, sa mère biologique.

Yang avait appris son existence, il y a quelques semaines, par son père. Il n'avait pas dit grand choses d'autre que le fait qu'elle faisait partie de son équipe avec sa nouvelle mère et son oncle Qrow, aussi qu'elle a quitté Yang et son père juste après sa naissance. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis.

Son père a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné, qui les aimait beaucoup, elle lisait des histoires à Yang quand elle devait aller se coucher, elle faisait de superbes biscuits, elle a combattu des monstres et a même donné une petite sœur à Yang, elle était la meilleure mère de tous les temps, Summer Rose...

Mais tout comme sa propre mère, Summer était maintenant partie, seulement, cette fois, Yang savait ce qui s'était passé, elle avait accepté une mission pour combattre des monstres loin et elle n'est jamais revenue. Même une petite fille comme Yang pouvait comprendre ce qui c'était passé, son père en était encore affecté, il mangeait à peine, il dormait peu et récemment, il ne quittait plus la maison. Sa sœur, Ruby, ne semblait pas comprendre, elle ne cessait de demander où était sa mère et quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

Leur père, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à expliquer ce qui était arrivé à leur mère, il lui disait seulement qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Depuis, Ruby a dormi avec Yang pour le confort et sur la peur enfantine qu'elle pourrait aussi disparaître.

Voir sa sœur si triste à fait que Yang a doublé ses efforts pour en savoir plus sur sa mère, pas seulement pour elle-même, mais pour Ruby et son père.

Ils ne pourraient jamais remplacer Summer, pas même en un million d'années, mais si cette carte conduisait à ce que Yang espérait, elle trouverait peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait aider à ressouder sa famille.

Des heure s'étaient écoulées depuis que Yang avait quitté la maison, ses jambes étaient froides et douloureuses, des ecchymoses et des coupures couvraient son petit corps, ses respirations étaient irrégulières et lourdes, mais elle devait continuer.

Ruby marmonna et se retourna dans le chariot derrière Yang, mais elle resta endormie. Yang aurait pu laisser Ruby à la maison, mais elle se justifia de l'amener afin qu'elle soit la quand elles trouveraient sa première mère.

Yang pouvait déjà le voir, elles trouveraient sa mère, elle leurs donnerait un gros câlin et les ramèneraient à la maison où elle se marierait avec leurs père et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours, les deux petites filles auraient à nouveau une mère, Yang saurait pourquoi elle avait quitté son père, et il ne serait plus jamais triste et seul.

"Nous allons redevenir une famille heureuse Ruby." dit Yang, alors qu'elle continuait à marcher dans le froid mordant. "Juste un peu plus loin."

Elle a sorti la carte pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours sur le bon chemin. Elles l'étaient, parfait. Satisfaite, elle remie le morceau de papier dans sa poche. Yang n s'était pas habillée aussi chaudement qu'elle aurait dû l'être et le froid de l'hiver lui faisait payer sa négligence. Ruby allait bien, enveloppée chaudement dans le manteau rouge que sa mère lui avait fait juste avant de partir pour sa mission.

Mais Yang ne laisserait pas le froid l'empêcher de retrouver sa mère, elle était trop proche pour laisser quelque chose, comme le mauvais temps, l'arrêter maintenant. Finalement, après des heures et des heures de marche, elles ont réussies, elles ont finalement atteint leur destination.

C'était une vielle grange usée et abandonnée, il manquait des planches, il y avait des toiles d'araignées qui décoraient les fenêtres vides et les portes étaient cassées, elles pendaient mollement sur les côtés.

Un sourire se répandit sur le visage de Yang alors qu'elle regardait le bâtiment décrépie, elle ne souciait pas de la fatigue, ni qu'elle aurait des ennuies pour avoir fait ça, elle se fichait même qu'elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Elle avait réussi. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant, était d'aller à l'intérieure et trouver sa mère, ensuit, tout irait bien à nouveau.

'Nous y sommes, nous y sommes enfin! Je ne peux pas attendre de rencontrer maman pour la première fois! Je ne peux plus attendre que Ruby la rencontre! Maintenant, tout va bien aller.'

Un son terrifiant fit taire l'aclamation mentale de la jeune fille, un son semblable à une animale féroce, grondant devant un intrus qui envahissait son territoire. La confusion et la peur que le bruit provoquait à Yang lui enlevaient rapidement le sourire qu'elle avait pour le remplacer par une expression de pur terreur.

Cinq paires de yeux rouges, brûlants d'une haine inhumaine, apparaissent dans l'obscurité de la grange.

Yang ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, elle ne pouvait pas crier à l'aide, la peur et l'épuisement l'avaient rendue impuissante face à ses monstres, elle ne pouvait pas rassembler la force pour prononcer même un murmure.

Les yeux sortirent de l'obscurité pour révéler quatre créatures, ressemblants à des loups, couverts de fourrures noires et de plaques osseuses. Ils étaient plus grand qu'un homme, même avec le dos courbé, aux bouts de leurs avant-bras, massifs et couverts de pointes noires, germaient des longues griffes, leurs têtes étaient couverts de crânes décorés de motifs rouges, leurs museaux remplis de dents semblables à des lames de rasoirs. Ils grognèrent vers la petite fille et semblèrent près à lui sauter dessus, mais ils se... figèrent.

Le propriétaire de la dernière paire de yeux était encore caché dans les ombres, privant Yang de son apparence. Les beowolfs regardèrent l'entrée avec attentions, comme si ils attendaient un signal ou un ordre, avec une lenteur épouvantable, la cinquième silhouette se leva et les pupilles de Yang rétrécirent dans une peur incontrôlable.

L'être était aussi grand que les beowolfs et ils partageaient les mêmes couleures, mais c'est là que s'arrêtaient les similitudes, il ne ressemblait pas à une bête mythique sortie d'une des nombreuses histoires d'horreur que Summer lui avait lu. Il se tenait droit, comme un homme, mais il n'en était clairement pas un, à chaque pas, il se rapprochait de Yang, devenant visible.

Au lieu d'un visage, il avait un étrange casque à cornes blanches (qui rappellent celui d'un chevalier), avec une fine ligne noire à peine visible, la plus grande partie de son corps était cachée par un grand manteau de fourrure noir, le peu qu'on pouvait voir sous son manteau étaient des plaques d'os décorées de symboles rouges, placées sur son torse et ses jambes comme une armure.

Mais ce sont ses yeux qui ont le plus attirés l'attention de Yang, ils étaient ornés de symboles rouges semblables à ceux des beowolfs, mais ceux-ci étaient plus sauvages, il y avait une longue fente diagonale sur l'œil gauche, mais elle ne faisait que rendre plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses yeux eux-mêmes étaient rouges vifs, brûlants d'une telle intensité qu'ils rivalisaient avec le feu lui-même, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que les beowolfs n'avaient pas, quelque de plus que de la simple haine. Quand l'être ne se tenait qu'à deux pas de Yang, la regardant comme si elle était qu'un être insignifiant attendant d'être écrasé, elle savait ce que les yeux du monstre avaient en eux, la puissance.

Peu importe qu'est-ce qu'il est, il est puissant, très puissant. Yang avait l'impression d'être en présence d'un des monstres sorti d'une des nombreuses histoires que Summer lui avait lu, les monstres qui détruisaient des villages entier pendant la nuit et qui emmenaient les enfants dans leurs antres pour les engloutir, seulement, cette fois, Yang ne croyait pas qu'un héros viendrait à leur secour.

"Mmhmmm... non Yang... ce sont mes biscuits..."

La tête du monstre se dirigea vers le chariot et Yang aspira l'air dont elle avait tant besoin, elle avait oublié qu'elle en avait besoin. Son regard était maintenant fixé sur Ruby, âge de deux ans. Yang ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur, alors que sa petite sœur était étudiée par le monstre, son corps pouvait à peine se lever et sa peur a refusé d'envoyer des signaux à son corps déjà fatigué.

'Non, non, s'il te plaît, pas Ruby... pas ma petite sœur.' pensait Yang avec effroi, des larmes remplissaient déjà le coin de ses yeux alors que son jeune esprit commençait le processus horrible de prédire ce qu'il ferait à sa petite sœur. 'S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de mal à Ruby.'

Comme si il sentait son désespoir, l'être se retourna vers Yang, la fine ligne s'était séparée pour révéler que c'était la bouche d'un monstre, bien qu'à peine ouverte d'un pouce, c'était clairement une bouche, et un bruit étrange, un grondement rugueux ressemblant à un sifflement, sorti de cette bouche et en envoya des frissons dans le dos de Yang.

Il retourna son regard vers Ruby, ignorant complètement la fillette de cinq ans, il leva une main griffue de sous son manteau, il porta lentement la main vers le visage de Ruby, une griffe tendu, mais au lieu de lui transpercer le crâne, il fit quelque chose auquel Yang ne s'attendait pas, il tourna son doigt et en frotta le dos sur la joue de Ruby, faisant involontairement soupirer la bambine joyeusement. Yang cligna des yeux, surprise de l'attention tendre, mais la surprise se transforma en horreur alors que le monstre attrapa doucement Ruby, la berçant d'un bras contre sa poitrine blindée, et il se leva pour partir.

'Non, nooon!!!' pensa Yang alors que ses jambes finissent par céder et elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

Il regarda une dernière fois Yang, réagissant au bruit de ses genoux frappant le sol dur, avant de se retourner et de si diriger vers les bois avec la petite sœur dans les bras.

'Ruby...' Yang tendit la main, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, dans une vaine tentative d'empêcher le monstre d'emmener sa sœur, ses yeux ont déversés des flots de larmes qui coulaient sur son jeune visage alors que le kidnappeur de sa petite sœur rapetissait de plus en plus.

Qu'avait-elle fait? Si elle avait laissé Ruby dans son lit, si elle n'avait pas été aussi têtu pour apprendre la vérité, si elle n'avait pas trouvé cette stupide carte, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Une fois qu'il fut trop loin pour les voir, les beowolfs recommencèrent à grogner, Yang pouvait les entendre se déplacer vers elle alors que se corps tombait d'épuisement, mais elle s'en fichait.

Yang s'est évanouie aux sons des monstres rugissants.

XxXxX

Quatorze ans plus tard...

"... et puis je me suis réveillée dans un lit d'hôpital avec mon père assis à côté de moi, apparemment, notre oncle était arrivé juste après mon évanouissement." raconta Yang avec une voix déprimée et honteuse alors qu'elle finissait de dessiner un brouillon du visage du grimm kidnappeur. "Il a cherché partout sur l'île, jour après jour, pour trouver n'importe qu'elle trace de Ruby ou du grimm qui l'a emmener... mon entêtement m'a coûté ma petite sœur." finit-elle en fermant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler en repensant au terrible souvenir.

"Yang... je suis désolé que tu aies dû passer par là et je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire, mais c'est différent, je ne suis pas une enfant, et ça demande des réponses!" une raison pour que Uang l'interrompre frustrement.

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne te dis pas d'arrêter!" s'exclama Yang agrippant fermement le bord. "Je ai toujours envie de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma mère et pourquoi cette chose a pris Ruby, mais je ne laisserai jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre, me contrôler... c'est ce qui m'a coûté Ruby au début." elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer d'un ton plus doux. "Nous allons trouvés les réponses que nous cherchons, mais si nous nous détruisons nous-mêmes et ceux qui sont avec nous dans le processus... alors qu'est-ce que le bien?"

"Tu ne comprends pas!" hurla Blake, en colère. "Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire!"

Yang en avait marre, elle avait essayé d'être calme avec Blake, mais la faunus refusait de l'écouter ou de lui dire ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Avec sa frustration refoulée, Yang se tourna vivement pour faire face à Blake, ses yeux lilas ayants maintenant une nuance de colère. "Non, tu ne comprends pas! Si Roman Torchwick franchissait cette porte, que ferais-tu?!"

"Je le combatterais!" s'exclama Blake, la colère visible sur son visage.

"Tu perderais!" la corrigea Yang, poussant Blake dans le bureau derrière elle, seulement pour que sa partenaire, privée de sommeil, riposte avec un faible coup de poing sur son bras.

"Je peux l'arrêter!" cria Blake, luttant pour ne pas laisser la fatigue la rattraper.

"Tu ne peux même pas m'arrêter!" rétorqua Yang avec une autre pousse plus violente, faisant tomber Blake sur le burea, la faunus regarda Yang avec colère, frustration et consternation, seulement pour que son expression se transforme en surprise quand son amie blonde la serra dans un câlin.

"Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter." commença Yang, étant au bord des larmes. "S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, repose-toi, je ne veux pas plus de gens auxquels je suis attachée."

Les deux restèrent comme ça pendant ce qui semblait des heures, jusqu'à ce que Blake rendre finalement le câlin. "D'accord." répondît-elle.

"Je te remercie." répondit Yang, serrant légèrement plus fort Blake avant de la laisser tomber, ses yeux étants revenus à leur couleur d'origine. "Je te remercie." avec son objectif accomplie, Yang a monté les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la sortie, une fois en haut elle regarda sa partenaire et sourit. "Ne croit pas que ça veut dire que tu n'es pas obligée venir à la dance."

Blake sourit. "Bien sûr que non."

Yang se détourna et retourna à leur dortoir pour prendre sa robe. En marchant dans les couloirs de Beacon, elle regarda par l'une des fenêtres pour voir Le Soleil se coucher à l'horizon, le ciel était peint de jaune, orange, rose et rouge par la boule de lumière descendante. "Un jour, Ruby." murmura Yang alors que le soleil continuait à se coucher. "Un jour, je te retrouverai."

XxXxX

Présent

'Tu es si frêle.' pensa le grimm humanoïde alors qu'il regardait la petite dustling femelle dans ses bras. 'Juste une torsion de ton cou mettrait fin à ta vie.' la bambine se blotti de nouveau dans sa poitrine, inconsciente de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ou du fait qu'ils étaient sur un grand grimm, ayant la forme d'un corbeau, retournant sur le continent.

Normalement, il est resté dans les limites du continent massif, mais après sa confrontation d'il y a plusieurs semaines, il s'était sentie obligé de voyager vers cette petite île qu'il aurait autrement ignoré. Le risque était grand, l'île était à proximité de l'un des plus grands nids de dustling qui avait un nid plus petit. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'endroit d'où venait la dustling White Cloak et qu'il élimine toute menace se trouvant là-bas, car elle avait été le plus puissant adversaire qu'il avait combattu et vaincu au cours de sa longue vie, elle avait été forte et agile, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le tuer à la fin, la dustling est morte après des heures de combat, son corps frêle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec l'endurance sans fin du grimm qu'elle affrontait, mais elle avait laissé sa marque sur le grimm, la fente qu'il avait à l'œil gauche, c'était la première cicatrice qu'il avait eu. Il était vieux, très vieux, il était vivant avant même que les dustling ou la dust ne soit là, il était le premier grimm, le créateur, l'Overlord de tous les grimms, né du premier des trois fragments de la lune brisée, il fut le premier à marcher sur cette planète, le seul à y être, du moins, avant que le deuxième fragment ne tombe et que des animaux apparaissent, suivit de près par le troisième fragment, amenant la dust, puis les dustling.

L'Overlord a mépriser les dustlings et il s'est bientôt mît à tuer tout les dustlings qu'il croisait, au début, seul, mais après des décennies de combat, il a découvert quelque chose. En utilisant les émotions négatives des dustlings et son propre sang, il créa les premiers grimms, ces créatures monstrueuses qui n'avaient pas besoin de nourriture ou de repos pour accomplir leur but, ils étaient forts et rapides, motivés par un désir insatiable de détruire tout ce qui se rapprochait aux dustlings et lorsqu'il les déchaîna sur les dustlings, ils se révélèrent incroyablement efficaces.

L'extinction des dustlings était certaine, mais ils ont trouvés la dust, avec les cristaux en leur possession, les dustlings ont commencés à repousser les grimms, à récupérer leurs terres perdues et à vanger leurs morts. Ils ont célébrés leurs victoires, et avec la puissance des cristaux, ils ont construits des outils, des armes, d'autres nids et plus encore.

Mais leur victoire avait un coût qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, l'ampleur de leur rage et de leur colère avaient fourni à l'Overlord une grande quantité de négativité, lui donnant les moyens de construire de plus en plus de grimms. C'était il y a des centaines de milliers d'années, depuis, les nids de dustlings, jadis nombreux et puissants, avaient été réduits au nombre de quatre, et ils s'étaient combattus plusieurs fois. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ils étaient stables, et alors qu'ils n'avaient plus d'armées pour combattre les grimms, ils avaient leurs Chasseurs. L'Overlord n'est pas resté les bras croisés, il a créé plus de grimms et il a continué à en apprendre d'avantage sur leurs ennemis.

Mais le combat contre la dustling White Cloak a emmené une question dans l'esprit de l'Overlord. Que se passerait-il si il mourrait? Il n'était pas affecté par le temps, mais son corps n'était pas immunisé contre les armes de guerre des dustlings, ils pourraient le tuer, la cicatrice sur son œil gauche en était la preuve.

Au début, il a décidé de tuer tout les dustlings qui avaient un grand potentiel, en particulier les jeunes bambins, mais ça c'est avéré compliqué et futile, car ils étaient trop nombreux et trop bien gardés par les dustlings adultes. C'est ce raisonnement qui l'a amené sur l'île, il avait suivi l'odeur de la White Cloak jusqu'à cette île dans l'espoir de trouver ceux qui étaient comme elle et de les tuer, mais il a trouvé quelque chose de plus important. Quand la petite dustling est apparue, les beowolfs locaux étaient près à lui bondirent dessus, mais l'Overlord les avait retenu, il avait senti quelque chose émanant de la bambine, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas reconnu immédiatement, mais quand il s'était rapproché de la dustling terrifiée, il découvrit que ce n'était pas de la dustling jaune d'où provenait l'impression, mais de celle au manteau rouge qui dormait dans le chariot.

Un regard avait été tout ce dont l'Overlord avait eu besoin pour savoir que la bambine était la progéniture de White Cloak. Son premier instinct de la tuer, mais il s'est arrêté quand il a découvert quel était l'impression, elle était pure, la bambine avait une âme sans aucune tache, mais quand il regarda la petite dustling effrayée, une idée germa en lui, une idée qui pouvait résoudre son problème. L'Overlord prit la bambine et laissa les beowolfs s'occuper de l'autre dustling. Une fois arrivé sur la rive de l'île, il a appelé un grand nevermore et l'a monté une fois de plus.

Il atteignit le continent en moins d'une heure pendant que la bambine restait endormie dans ses bras, une fois qu'il atterrit, le nevermore attendit que son maître descende, avant de s'envoler dans le ciel. Les grandes rafales que causa le départ du nevermore ne gêna pas le moins du monde l'Overlord, il était trop préoccupé par la dustling en sa possession.

L'âme pure du dustling représentait une opportunité qui ne viendrait qu'une fois tout les cent ans.

L'Overlord avait créé les premier grimms avec son sang et le désespoir et la haine des dustlings (mais, une fois un type de grimm créé, il n'avait plus besoin de son sang pour en faire plus de ce genre), mais même si il a pu crée tout les types de grimms connus, il ne pouvait pas créer un grimm comme lui, mais en voyant cette petite, l'Overlord a eu une idée, il utiliserait son sang pour corrompre et façonner son esprit en quelque chose de magnifique, quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose qui garantirait un avenir aux grimms, même après sa mort, il ferait de cette bambine, son héritière, elle ne sera ni un grimm, ni un dustling, mais quelque chose de mieux que l'un ou l'autre, possédant les forces des deux espèces, elle deviendrait une créature impitoyable et rusée, digne de mener les grimms contre les dustlings.

La bambine commença à remuer dans ses bras, réfléchissant rapidement, l'Overlord porta son poignet à sa bouche et mordit jusqu'à qu'il puisse sentir son sang coulé, il mit son poignet ensanglanté au-dessus de la bouche de la petite pendant qu'elle laissait échapper un bâillement, elle toussa et cracha quand le liquide noir entra dans sa bouche, ses yeux s'ouvrant brièvement pour révéler des iris argentés, avant qu'elle ne les referme et ne serre péniblement son estomac.

'Que le sang de grimm s'empare de votre âme.' commanda l'Overlorde à travers son sang pendant qu'il la place sur le sol. 'Il vous rendra plus fort.'

La bambine se trémoussa et se tordit dans tout les sens pendant que le sang se répandait dans tout son corps, provoquant des convulsions, puis elle lâcha un cri de banshee en arquant sa colonne vertébrale, le sang étant maintenant fermement ancré dans son être, entachant son âme et enlevant tout semblant de son passé.

'N'ais pas peur.' la réconforta l'Overlord, complètement imperturbable par les convulsions de la petite. 'Ce sera bientôt terminé...'

L'Overlord sourit en sentant l'âme et l'esprit de la petite complètement envahie par le sang noir. Ce n'était plus une dustling maintenant, mais une hybride entre les dustlings et les grimms. Avec l'esprit converti, le corps commença à changer, l'enfant laissa échapper un autre cri de banshee accompagné du bruit des os qui se déplaçaient et des muscles qui s'étirent.

Ses bras s'allongèrent et s'épaissirent, de petites plaques osseuses dépassant ses avant-bras. Ses doigts et ses mains se transformèrent en griffes. La peau qui recouvrait ses avant-bras s'obscurcit jusqu'à devenir aussi noire que celle de l'Overlord. Le reste de sa peau devint encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, devenant presque blanche. Sa bouche ouverte révéla ses dents qui devenaient des crocs acérés. Le côté droit de son visage commença à se couvrir d'un masque osseux qui finit par ne couvrir qu'une partie de ce côté, des symboles rouges commencèrent à se déplacer sur le masque jusqu'à formé une rose rouge autour de son œil.

Une fois la phase finale de sa transformation achevée, la petite se tendit une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, immobile. Au début, elle avait l'air morte, son corps n'ayant pas la force de résister à la transformation, mais sa poitrine commença à monté et descendre alors qu'elle prenait de grandes bouffées d'air par le nez. Ça avait marché.

'Lève-toi, mi-dustling, mi-grimm.' a commandé l'Overlord. 'Lève-toi et regarde à nouveau le monde.'

L'enfant se leva avec précaution, visiblement épuisée par la transformation, ses jambes tremblaient et ses bras pendaient mollement à ses côtés, elle regarda autour d'elle, confuse et désorientée, mais en bonne forme, elle a ensuite levé la tête pour faire un contact visuel avec l'Overlord. Il n'avait jamais vu de si belles choses dans sa vie. Là où il y avait les yeux d'un dustling auparavant, il y avait quelque chose de différent, les blancs étaient devenus noirs et les pupilles étaient passées de points noirs à des fentes rouges sang, la seule partie de son corps ayant refusé de changer était ses iris, mais l'Overlord s'en fichait, il avait son héritière.

Elle le regarda, ses nouveaux yeux écarquillés de crainte et d'émerveillement, puis elle sourit, révélant ses nouveaux crocs.

Dans un acte d'affection, que l'Overlord n'avait pas vu, la petite serra fermement sa jambe, un ronronnement de contentement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle se blottissait contre la jambe de l'Overlord.

Au début, l'Overlord était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle conserve autant de ses habitudes de bambine. Est-ce que ça la rendrait douce et miséricordieuse envers les dustlings? Est-ce qu'elle retrouverait sa mémoire et chercherait à se venger de l'Overlors?

Il ne pouvait pas risquer une ennemie mi-dustling, mi-grimm. Il leva la main droite pour la tuer.

'Papa...'

L'Overlord s'arrêta quand les mots entrèrent dans son esprit. La petite, avait-elle communiqué avec lui? C'était impossible! Le seul capable de parler aux autres grimms était l'Overlord lui-même. Mais ce n'est pas la seule qui l'a effrayé, c'était aussi le mot, papa. Il avait entendu de jeunes enfants le dire d'innombrables fois à leurs progéniteurs masculins. Une condition d'affectation réservée uniquement à eux, les petits étaient extrêmement loyaux et obéissants envers ces mâles, toujours en train de suivre les demandes et les tâches qu'ils recevaient par eux, même si ils les détestaient, et les rares qui n'ont pas obéis on été punis de faire ce qui était exigé quand même.

L'enfant avait-elle cru qu'il était son père? C'était innatendu, l'Overlord avait cru qu'elle deviendrait seulement un peu plus intelligente que le reste des grimms, vicieuse, implacable, mais toujours capable d'apprendre, comme lui-même, mais au lieu de ça, elle pressait sa jambe avec toute la force de son corps épuisé, ronronnant comme un félin et communiquant à travers ses pensées.

Elle leva soudainement ses yeux vers lui, ses beaux yeux transperçant l'Overlord, il y avait tellement d'affection en eux, tant d'amour et de loyauté, et il y avait aussi un désir de plaire, pour lui montrer qu'elle le rendrait fier et qu'elle deviendrait l'héritière qu'il voulait.

L'Overlord posa lentement sa main levée sur sa tête, caressant la tête de l'enfant maladroitement.

'Oui petite, je suis ton père... ton papa.' dit l'Overlord à l'enfant alors qu'il l'a tirait du sol. 'Et tu es mon héritière, l'héritière de tout ce que j'ai créé.'

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux remplis d'émerveillement et d'étonnement, elle doutait qu'elle comprenne tout ce qu'il disait, mais le sens lui semblait clair.

'Tu feras de grandes choses, ma petite... de grandes choses.' avec ces mots, l'Overlord à emmener son héritière plus profondément dans le continent où il commençerait sa formation en tant que prochaine dirigeante des grimms.


	2. Chapitre 1

**A/N : Merci à pcerdo18 pour son follow et à mariaalexandradelcarmen.eljuririsquez pour son follow/fav.**

 **Et merci aussi pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir que vous apréciez ma story, j'ai eu un peu peur quand j'ai publier cette histoire.**

Quatre ans plus tard...

La forêt rouge était un endroit merveilleux, une région montagneuse où les arbres paraissent toujours comme si ils étaient en automne, perdants toujours des feuilles, mais ils ne semblaient jamais manquer de feuilles, même en hiver, et contrairement aux autres forêts, ses arbres n'avaient que des feuilles, d'où son nom, la forêt rouge, mais ce ne sont pas seulement les feuilles qui sont rouges, après des années, le sol et l'herbe sont devenus mauves, les seuls taches dans cette forêt étaient les troncs bruns, les rochers dispersés et l'étrange chemin courbé utilisé par les serpents métalliques des dustlings.

L'un de ces serpents y était en ce moment, faisant constamment le même bruit étrange et agaçant. Même si ils ont été créés par les dustlings, les grimms s'en prenaient rarement à ceux-ci, sa vitesse dépassant tous les grimms de loin, et ses murs étaient durs à percer, c'était une perte de grimms et d'énergie d'en attaquer, mais aujourd'hui était une histoire différente. Les dustlings ces serpents pour se transporter eux-mêmes, ainsi que leurs provisions, leurs armes et leurs cristaux sur de longues distances, ils étaient solides, bien gardés et rapides, mais ils avaient une faiblesse, ils dépendaient du chemin de fer, sans quoi, ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer, des grimms avaient doc détruit des parties du chemin plus loin, devant.

À partir d'une haute falaise, surplombant le chemin détruit, l'Overlord et son héritière hybride attendaient que le serpent arrive. Il regarda son héritière... sa fille, qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui attendait avec impatience le carnage qui s'en suivrait. Silver Rose avait beaucoup grandi au cour des quatre dernières années, et elle continuait toujours de grandir. Plus de dents étaient apparues sur son masque, bien qu'ils ne ressemblaient toujours qu'à des bosses rondes pour le moment, ses griffes étaient devenues plus grandes et épaisses.

Son changement le plus étonnant était son intelligence, Silver était très rusée et intelligente, plus intelligente que le plus vieux grimm, elle semblait absorber tout ce que l'Overlord lui disait, elle était aussi curieuse, posant toujours des questions afin de mieux comprendre, comme pourquoi les grimms n'attaquaient que les dustlings et pas les beastlings, ayants pourtant des âmes semblables, l'Overlord lui avait raconté que la plupart des beastlings lui avait inspiré des grimms, comme les chien, les ours et les corbeaux.

C'était l'héritière qui avait fait le plan pour détruire le serpent de métal après l'avoir observé pendant plusieurs mois. Les ursas étaient utilisés pour détruire les parties du chemin, tandis que les beowolfs mettaient en place les parties afin de donner l'illusion qu'ils étaient toujours en place, ils l'avaient fait il y a déjà une heure et des centaines de grimms attendaient le moment pour frapper.

Le serpent sur le chemin était une variante moins bien gardée, car elle transportait des dustlings vers un autre nid sur le continent, mais cette variante allait beaucoup plus vite, mais elle était beaucoup moins solide, une cible parfaite pour sa fille.

L'héritière courut au bord de la falaise pour avoir une meilleure vue, elle et l'Overlord regardèrent le serpent métallique arriver sans savoir ce qui allait ce passer. La destruction qui a suivie a provoqué un sentiment de fierté envers son héritière, qui l'a ressenti.

'Bien joué ma petite rose, très bien joué.' la félicita l'Overlord.

Les cris de frayeur et de désespoir des dustlings résonnaient dans toute la forêt, leur désespoir et leur terreur flottant dans l'air.

'Donne le signal ma petite rose.' lui dit l'Overlord. 'Laissez-les se régaler de nos ennemis.'

Silver le regarda avec une expression de reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers ce qui était auparavant un serpent métallique dustling, puis elle lâcha un hurlement qui rivalisait avec celui d'une banshee.

'ATTAQUEEEEZZZ!!!'

Les grimms sont sortis des bois avec des hurlements accompagnants celui de leur chef, ils abordèrent l'épave du serpent avec une férocité sauvage, prenant les dustlings par surprise, leurs cris s'intensifient, mais ce n'étaient plus des cris de désespoir, mais des cris de terreur.

Un roi Taijitu glissa l'une de ses têtes dans un wagon, chassant les dustlings vers les mâchoires des beowolfs en attentes. Les Ursas ouvraient des toits pour sauter à l'intérieur des wagons afin de tuer l'es dustlings à l'intérieur. Certains ont tenté de fuir, mais ils ont été écrasés par des Creeps et des Boarbatusk dont la vitesse dépassait de loin la leur.

La quantité de peur et de panique était vivifiante, l'Overlord tenté de se jeter dans la mêlée, mais il ne le fera pas, il attendrait que la majorité des dustlings soient morts avant de descendre avec son héritière, il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'ils se fassent voir et que l'un d'eux s'enfuit avec cette information.

Silver Rose vibrait pratiquement d'excitation, la quantité d'énergie négative était presque trop pour qu'elle puisse y résister, en ce moment, elle utilisait toute sa volonté pour rester en place, elle aurait besoin de s'entraîner pour ne pas céder à ses instincts grimm.

L'Overlord posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son héritière pour lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Bientôt, les grimms couvraient toute l'épave, seuls quelques dustlings étaient encore vivants puisque certains s'étaient barricadés, mais satisfait, l'Overlord fit signe à son héritière qu'elle pouvait descendre et inspecter la zone, elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de motivation pour partir vers la zone à la vitesse d'une balle, l'Overlord la suivant d'un rythme beaucoup plus tranquille.

L'Overlord avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Silver, son héritière. La première année avait été difficile, car elle avait été tourmenté par des terreurs nocturnes, elle se réveillait criant à plein poumons et se précipitant vers l'Overlord en pleurant, au début, il l'ignorait, supposant que les terreurs disparaîtraient, mais elles sont restées, chaque nuit qu'elle s'endormait, elle se réveillait à cause de visions qui l'a troublaient et la terrifiaient. Une nuit, Silver refusa de se détacher du corps de l'Overlord, après un moment, il abandonna les tentatives de la décrocher et attendit qu'elle s'endorme, et quand cela arriva, il remarqua quelque chose, elle ne s'est pas réveillée une fois, pas un murmure n'étant sorti de ses lèvres, sa présence a semblé lui apporter un sentiment de sécurité qui l'a suivi jusque dans ses rêves. L'Overlord se demandait si c'était seulement sa présence qui empêchait les terreurs de venir dans son esprit endormie ou si c'était seulement le fait d'avoir un autre être près d'elle qui provoquait ça.

Il a expérimenté ça en la faisant dormir avec d'autres grimms et en est venu à une conclusion, avec les beowolfs, elle ne se réveillait pas et n'était pas effrayée, mais elle ne dormait pas bien non plus, se retournant tout le temps, mal à l'aise, les autres grimms n'ont eus quasiment aucuns effets sur elle.

Heureusement, au fil du temps, les terreurs nocturnes étaient de moins en moins fréquentes, elle dormait toujours avec l'Overlors ou les beowolfs, mais parfois elle dormait avec d'autres grimms.

Avec tout ça, l'Overlord était devenu plus doux avec elle, il la châtiait toujours quand elle agissait mal, mais la rassurait toujours juste après, comme par réflexe. Étrangement, voir Silver blesser, émotionnellement ou physiquement, le faisait toujours se sentir étrange, quand il découvrit qu'elle était le sentiment, il sut qu'il s'était attaché à elle.

Au début, il avait peur, il se demandait si il était devenu plus doux à cause d'elle, si il avait perdu son côté meurtrier qui l'avait maintenu en vie si longtemps ou si c'était une erreur de la prendre comme héritière, mais un regard sur les yeux de Silver effaça tous les doutes et les craintes qu'il avait, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devait craindre, c'était...

"ARRRROOOOO!"

L'hurlement interrompit les pensées de l'Overlord, il savait que ce n'était pas un hurlement normal, c'était un appel à l'aide, ses yeux rouges s'élargirent avec frayeur.

'Silver!'

XxXxX

Silver avait rejoins la zone, pas seulement pour voir les dégâts, mais aussi pour tuer, bien sûr les morts faites grâce à l'accident étaient les siennes, mais elle voulait tuer de ses propres griffes. Un hurlement avait attiré son attention, c'était le cris d'un beowolf mort, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle reçut un violent coup sur le côté de la tête qui lui fit faire un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètres, elle s'était relevé rapidement, étant plus solide qu'elle en avait l'air, elle se retourna pour voir un dustling mâle, couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures, ses vêtements en lambeaux, sa respiration sifflante trahissant son épuisement, un roi Taijitu entoura protectivement Silver, et quelques beowolfs et ursas vinrent à ses côtés afin de la protéger aussi, tous étants encore plus en colère que ce dustling s'en prenne à l'héritière.

Deux beowolfs se précipitèrent sur le Chasseur, seulement pour être réduit en poussière, tandis qu'un troisième poussait un hurlement.

Silver avait reconnu le dustling comme un Chasseur, son père lui en avait souvant parler, lui disant qu'ils étaient très forts et qu'ils se battaient avec des armes, elles aussi puissantes, mais celui-ci se battait avec un tuyau en fer.

Tous les grimms commencèrent à se jeter sur le Chasseur, mais à cause du corps du roi Taijitu, Silver dû se contenter d'écouter, quelques minutes plus tard, les bruits de bataille s'arrêtairent, le roi Taijitu déroula son corps de Silver pour dévoiler son père tenir le Chasseur par la gorge. Le dustling donna un coup de pied contre son père avec colère, mais il lança le Chasseur sur le sol, le son d'os qui se brisent fut entendu, suivi de bref cri de douleur, qui a été arrêter par la masse de l'Overlord écrasant la tête du dustling.

L'Overlord eu une brève discussion avec son héritière sur le fait d'être plus attentif et de ne jamais baissé sa garde.

'Partons maintenant.'

Silver suivi son père, la tête baissée, déprimée d'avoir déçue son père, certains beowolfs essayèrent de la réconforter en lui donnant des petits coups de têtes, mais elle repoussa leur museaux et continua à marcher, mais alors qu'ils marchaient, Silver remarqua quelque chose dans une flaque de sang, une empreinte.

'Père!' l'interpella Silver d'un t'ont urgent, l'incitant a regarde derrière lui. 'Regarde! Regarde!' elle pointait les empreintes de pas qui suivaient la première.

L'Overlord la rejoignit calmement et se pencha pour examiner les empreintes. Silver s'excusa rapidement pour avoir laissé un dustling s'enfuir, mais fut interrompu par son père.

'Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, ma petite rose. Tu m'as peut-être déçu quand tu n'as pas reconnu le Chasseur, et ce survivant pourrait peut-être nous compliquer la vie, mais tu ne dois pas voir ça comme un échec. Tu dois comprendre, rien ne va jamais ce passer comme prévu, les erreurs sont inévitables, et c'est en apprenant de nos erreurs que nous devenons plus fort et plus sage qu'avant. Ne t'inquiète pas avec le vagabond, selon les empreintes, c'est seulement un enfant, et l'entrée de leur nid est à quelque jour d'ici, il va s'effondrer dans le sol avant de l'atteindre.' lui apprit-il avant de la retourner. 'Regarde, Silver, regarde la mort et la destruction que tu as apporté aux dustlings, quand ils apprendront ce qui c'est passé ici, la peur se propagera à travers leurs nids comme un traînée de poudre, la panique et la rage nuiront à leurs jugements. Je ne vois pas comment une si belle démonstration de ruse et de force pourrait être un échec.' lui dit-il avec fierté avant de se relever. 'Viens ma petite rose, nous avons beaucoup à faire.'

Père et fille entrèrent ensuite dans les bois de la forêt rouge.

XxXxX

"Un train partant de Vacuo vers Vale a été découvert aujourd'hui, déraillé et détruit sur le chemin de fer de Forever Falls, le train devait arriver à Vale il y a trois jours, mais quand il n'était pas arrivé après plusieurs heures d'attente, le directeur du VPD a envoyé une équipe de recherche accompagné de Chasseurs le lendemain. Peu de temps après être parti, ils sont tombés sur un jeune garçon épuisé et déshydraté, mais en vie, les Chasseurs ont ordonnés à des membres du groupe de recherche de ramener le jeune garçon tandis qu'ils poursuivraient leurs recherches. Le garçon repose à l'hôpital général de Vale en ce moment, les médecins affirment qu'ils va se rétablir complètement. Quand l'équipe est arrivée sur les lieux, des wagons de train jonchaient le sol, il y avait des corps partout et énormément de grimms. Lorsque les grimms ont été éliminés, les agents du VPD ont pu déterminer que la cause de l'incident était le fait que la voie ferrée avait été endommagée. Malheureusement, il semble que tous les passagers ont été tués quand-. Attendez, attendez! Je reçois des rapports disants que des incidents similaires se sont produits partout dans Remnant! Plusieurs trains ont été retrouvés deraillés a l'extérieur d'Atlas, et un autre quelques heures après avoir quitté la gare de Mistral. Nous recevons également des rapports selon les rapports selon lesquels, les grimms ont été retrouvés en grand nombre sur chaque site d'accidents,ce qui fait croire certains que les grimms sont responsables de ces accidents, mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le confirmer pour le moment..."

XxXxX

Neuf ans plus tard...

Le cimetière était un peu plus occupé que d'habitude, aujourd'hui, des familles et des amis visitaient les tombes de leurs proches. La raison de l'excès de visiteur était qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de l'accident du train de Forever Falls.

Il pouvait encore se souvenir des cris, de l'accident, du train qui roulait comme une canette, les gens qui rebondissaient partout comme des balles en caoutchouc et le cri, ce cri terrifiant, il se souvenait surtout du cri, le cri qui avait donné le signal aux grimms d'attaquer, personne ne le croyait, bien sûr, ils ont tous simplement expliqué ça comme une hallucination qu'il a eu en raison du traumatisme qu'il a vécu, ils ont continué de dire que ce n'était pas les grimms qui ont déraillés le train, à la place, ils l'ont juste décrit comme un accident, un accident tragique qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire, mais un accident quand même. Leurs opinions ont changés au cour des semaines suivantes, lorsque d'autres trains ont été retrouvés déraillés et leurs épaves couverts de grimms, les royaumes ont finalement réalisés que les grimms en étaient responsables, mais au lieu d'enquêter sur la manière que les grimms utilisaient pour le faire, ils ont simplement reconstruits les voies ferrées sur des plateformes surélevées pour les garder hors d'atteinte.

L'histoire officielle était que plusieurs grimms expérimentés avaient, par coïncidence, découvert comment faire dérailler les trains, mais il savait que ce n'était pas si simple, il y avait beaucoup trop de grimms pour que ce soit une coïncidence, c'était trop coordonné, il avait vu de l'intérieur leurs wagons renversés et les gens se faire tuer quand ils essayaient de s'enfuir, ce n'est que par chance qu'il a réussi à s'échapper. Son père avait été un grand homme, un Chasseur qui protégeait les gens sans se préoccuper de sa propre sécurité, il lui avait appris à rire quand il avait sept ans, tout ce qui lui restait de lui était son chapeau et son arme, H3rt-Gorey, son père les lui avait donné avant de lui dire de courir et de ne pas regarder en arrière, ce qu'il a fait, la prochaine chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital, son grand-père assis à côté de lui.

C'était il y a neuf ans, depuis, il a vécu avec son grand-père à Vale, il s'est inscrit à Signal, puis a été accepté à Beacon, il était maintenant chef de l'équipe RWBY, qui se composait de lui et de trois filles, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna et Weiss Schnee, ils étaient tous de retour à l'académie, profitants du week-end avec leur voisin, l'équipe JNPR, il ne leurs avait pas dit où il allait, ni qu'il était parti, il avait juste laissé une note sur la porte.

'Visite la famille, je reviens plus tard. Ren Crawd.'

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de connaître les détails. Pendant qu'il marchait sur le chemin qu'il avait pris tant de fois, il pouvait voir la silhouette de son grand-père devant lui, il était en pleine forme pour quelqu'un de son âge.

"Tu es en retard, Ren." dit-il d'un ton désapprobateur, ne détournant pas les yeux des tombes devant lui. "Tu ne devrais pas les faire attendre, c'est irrespectueux."

Ren a donné un sourire d'excuse. "Désolé, grand-père. Je pensais que maman pourrait aimer avoir des fleurs, alors j'en ai acheté."

Son grand-père se tourna lentement pour faire face à Ren. "C'est bon alors, Rosa les aimera, elle a toujours aimé les fleurs."

Ren hocha la tête et plaça les roses, qu'il avait apporté, sur la tombe de sa mère avec soin, une fois les fleurs déposées, il s'agenouilla, enleva son chapeau et fixa le lieu de repos de ses parents.

"Salut papa, maman, c'est moi, Ren. Vous me manquez beaucoup tous les deux, grand-père va bien et le jardin est magnifique... Je... euh... j'ai été accepté à Beacon, désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt pour vous dire la nouvelle, mais j'ai été très occupé avec mes taches et mes devoirs. Mon équipe, RWBY, j'en suis le leader, si vous pouvez le croire, je suppose que j'ai vraiment impressionné le directeur. Je suis le seul gars, mes coéquipiers son tous des filles, mais ne t'inquiète pas maman, je frappe toujours avant d'entrer et je n'espionne pas... Elles sont toutes vraiment sympas, elles s'appellent Yang, Blake et Weiss... si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'elles vous rencontrent un jour. Vous me manquez beaucoup, pas un jour je ne cesse de penser à vous. Je vais devenir ce que tu étais papa, je vais protéger les gens, je vais rendre le monde plus sûr, je te le promets, je ne laisserai plus d'enfants devenir orphelin..." il prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer les larmes qu'il avait aux yeux. "Je vais trouver le grimm qui vous a tué et je vais le tuer, je le jure!"


End file.
